Mistletoe
by The First Maraudette
Summary: For my friend Selene. Draco Malfoy hates christmas but an encounter with a certain red-head under the mistletoe might just change his mind.


**First of all, I know this sucks. It's a very overdue christmas present for my FFNBFF Selene (Dragoness1400) who loves Ginny/Draco. I never wrote Draco/Ginny before since I don't exactly ship them but I hope I didn't fuck this up ****_too _****badly. Feel free to leave a flame, I only care about Selene's opinion (though a good review would be nice :)).**

**Hope you like it Sel :). Sorry for the long wait :(. I know, I suck. Hope you don't hate this ****_too _****much. I tried :). **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. That's kind of obvious. **

**Dedicated to: My Best Friend Selene :).**

**Warning: Some swearing, because that's how I roll xP.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was _not_ in a good mood. Why, you ask?

It's almost Christmas

That's right, that time of the year where people are horribly sappy and give each other 'meaningful' presents while he's forced to work day and night on fixing that stupid, fucking closet. But that's not even the worse part.

The worse part is that stupid mistletoe.

Oh how he hates the stupid plant. He hates how it freezes you in your spot and you can only leaving after you kiss the person you got stuck with. He hates how pathetic girls like Pansy Parkinson try to get stuck under it with him. He specially hates how he sees _her_ and some other guy kissing all the _fucking_ time.

_(Not that he'd ever admit it to himself. Draco Malfoy most certainly does_ not_ have a crush on a Gryffindor blood-traitor)_

If it was any other year he would be home attending a luxurious _pure-blood_ party on Christmas eve. This year, however, he's wandering around Hogwarts past curfew just to get away from his obnoxious house mates. He's so absorbed in his inner angst that he doesn't notice the person walking past him, just as deep in though, until he's suddenly frozen in place. His worse fears are confirmed when he looks up.

He's stuck under the mistletoe.

But not with just anyone. Oh no. He's stuck under it with _her_

Ginny _bloody_ Weasley.

The stupid blood-traitor he's had a crush on since the Yule Ball. Not that he'd ever admit it.

She looks up at him and gives him a nasty glare.

_(It totally didn't hurt to see her looking at him like that. Nope, no way)_

"Oh great, just what I needed. To be stuck under the mistletoe with the Ferret," her voice drips in contempt and Draco bristles a little, before giving her his trademark sneer.

"I'm not any happier that you are, Weasley," he says with just as much contempt.

_(It was probably just wishful thinking, but he swears he saw the smallest flash of hurt in her eyes)_

She glares at him. "There's no way in he'll that I'm kissing you, Malfoy!"

"Well Weasel, I don't know about you but I most certainly don't want to stay here all night. Unlike you, I'm actually used to a proper bed. My parents have enough money to afford one," He says coldly, though inside he's secretly bursting with excitement.

Ginny sighs. "I suppose we should get this over with before Filch finds us." Slowly, very slowly, she gets on her toes and kisses him softly.

It's like a thousand fireworks exploded inside him at once. He felt tingly all over and he just didn't want this moment to end. Unfortunately, she pulled away before he could pull her closer but he swears that he could see a small blush on her cheeks and a small smile on her lips.

"See you Draco"

He's too stunned at all the emotions running through him to realize she called him Draco.

Maybe mistletoe isn't _so_ bad after all.

* * *

**Yes I know. That was absolute crap. Please try to be nice. I worked hard on this. You deserve it Sel :). Though I think I'll stick to angst-y free verses and humor/parodies for a while. Those seem to be the only things I'm good at. Again, hope you liked it Sel :). Anyone who read this, feel free to leave a review and go check her out. If you like Draco/Ginny, you won't regret it. **

**Love,**

**Jenn :).**


End file.
